The current proposal does not change the original scope, aims or research design of our ongoing RCT (R01 HD083292; ClinicalTrials.gov ID: NCT02626299) which seeks to determine whether high versus low DHA intake during pregnancy can successfully reduce early preterm birth. Instead this proposal directs additional resources to evaluate community based participatory research strategies for the recruitment and retention of underrepresented minorities, specifically pregnant Hispanic women. We seek to 1) identify barriers pregnant Hispanic women face when accessing clinical care, 2) identify their perception of clinical research participation as it relates to the health of their pregnancy and unborn child and 3) increase enrollment and retention of Hispanic women in our clinical trial to achieve a nationally representative sampling. A newly formed interdisciplinary collaboration with a multilingual, culturally appropriate center with a successful track record of Hispanic community engagement will guide our efforts. Outcome data will include the number of Hispanic participants who enroll into and complete our clinical trial as well as descriptive methods to improve commitment of underrepresented minorities for future studies.